


Imperio

by blacklilyqueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, No Happy Endling, One is forced to kill the other, blackinnon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklilyqueen/pseuds/blacklilyqueen
Summary: Sirius is under the Imperius curse and forced to do something terrible.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon
Kudos: 2





	Imperio

Sirius opened his eyes. Nothing, just black. Again he pinched them together, opened them and tried once again to recognize anything, but remained unsuccessful. His surroundings were shrouded in deep darkness and made it impossible for him to have even a hint of where he was. Slowly he tried to get up, but something kept him from doing so and instead forced him to stay there as if he was bound by a spell. When he realized that he would not succeed on this path, he tried to remember what had happened last. 

He had been on his way home when they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Three Death Eaters who had ambushed and surrounded. He had been busy fending off two of their attacks when the third suddenly turned his wand against Sirius and a red lightning struck him right in the chest. Afterwards? Nothing. Until he finally woke up in this dark room without knowing exactly where he was. The only thing he knew was that he had a huge problem.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps approaching him and the next moment a door that he hadn’t even noticed before opened. By the light that from outside he could see the silhouette of a person entering the room and lighting some candles so that Sirius could finally see more. The room itself had nothing special to offer, except for the few candlesticks it was completely empty, but through the fire he could now see the face of the person in front of him. His breath stopped when eyes as grey as his sparkled at him, a disgusting grin on her face. Bellatrix.

“Well, who do we have here? Has ickle Sirius strayed here?”

“Fuck off,” he had just pronounced the words when suddenly a piercing pain ran through him. Every cell of his body seemed to burn, his whole body bent and he screamed loudly. As fast as the pain had come, it vanished and Sirius could hear the crazy witch’s nagging laugh.

“Watch your language, little cousin. Didn’t Auntie Walburga teach you?”

“What do you want from me?” Knowing that Bellatrix would torture him any time just for pleasure, he asked her the question because something told him that this time there was more to it than just her usual hatred for him.

“Well, actually it’s not about you, but much more about that little blood traitor slut you love to spend time with. What was her name again? Marlene?”

“I swear to you, if you get too close to her I will-,” before he could finish the sentence, he lay screaming on the floor again, the pain even worse than the first time.

“Then you will what? I doubt that you are capable of doing anything at all at the moment. So back to your little girlfriend. Where is she right now?”

“Do you really think that I would tell you anything? If so then you are actually even dumber than I thought. You can torture me as long as you want, but you will certainly not get any information from me,” Sirius didn’t know what reaction he expected, but to his surprise Bellatrix just started to laugh.

“Sweet, naive Sirius, I’m not going to torture you for this. I will torture you, yes, but certainly not because of that, what would the point be. But there are some nice other methods to get what you want to know,” she took a little break. Her face had become a grimace as she pointed her wand at Sirius. “Imperio. So again, where is Marlene?”

Sirius felt his head getting heavier and heavier. His own thoughts suddenly seemed unimportant and the only thing he could think of was the question he had just been asked. His mouth opened a little when a voice in his head yelled loudly at him not to do it. Slowly he understood what he was about to do and tried to free himself from his trance. Bellatrix seemed to have noticed this and pointed her wand at him again and the next moment it was all blurry again.

"She is… She…” he tried frantically not to say the words, but her magic was so strong that he couldn’t help it. “She is with her family. They are all at home with their parents.”

As soon as he had said it, he understood what he had just done, despite his still very foggy senses. The whole thing was only made worse by Bellatrix. Her eyes sparkled in psychopathic euphoria and a horrible mad laughter echoed from all corners of the room.

"See, it wasn’t that hard. Now if you’ll excuse me, I think I should pay the little one a visit. After all, she almost belongs to the family thanks to you.”

Compulsively Sirius tried to free himself from the magic spell that kept him from any movement, but it was impossible. Swearing, he shouted at Bellatrix, who found his hopeless attempts all too amusing. The show of her blood traitor cousin falling apart at the thought that he might lose Marlene gave her a new idea. And even for the disturbed witch, it made even some of Bellatrix’s previous cruelties look like a bad joke.

* * *

Happy laughter was carried outside through the open windows of the living room. Lately, it has become increasingly rare for all McKinnon siblings to gather at their parents’ and spend time together. Nicolai and Iliana, the two elders, had moved out many years ago and even had children playing outside in the large garden. Kagan was busy with his ministry work almost around the clock and rarely had a day off. Cole wanted to see as much of the world as possible before settling back in Scotland and thinking about his future. And Marlene was busy almost daily with missions for the Order in these difficult times. All this made the carefree moments like these, when they could just laugh together, all the more precious.

But everything beautiful must come to an end and unfortunately it was time for this one to. A red bolt of light shot through the room out of nowhere and hit Mr. McKinnon right in the chest, causing him to tip over from the chair as if frozen. The rest of the family pulled their wands as fast as they could. Nicolai and Iliana ran into the garden with their partners to get the children to safety as quickly as possible.

Another flash, this time green, shot into the room and only missed Marlene by a hair’s breadth. Tense, she stared out of the window and tried to find the origin of the whole thing when she was under fire again. She fended off the spells as good as she could, but it seemed to her as if they were getting more and more.

From the part of the garden she couldn’t see, she heard loud screams and could clearly hear the voices of her siblings, brothers-in-law and nieces, all panicked and confused. The rest of the family wanted to rush to them, but at that moment three Death Eaters appeared. Luckily, they were able to take on them with their combined strength. But as soon as that was done, they heard footsteps in the room above them. The two remaining brothers made their way up to take care of the Death Eaters there.

Again Marlene and her mother tried to help their family outside and were again surrounded by Death Eaters. This time there were not only three, but six. Each of the McKinnon women tried to take on three of them and were separated from each other until Mrs. McKinnon had finally completely disappeared from the room and her daughter’s field of vision.

By that time, Marlene had already managed to take out two Death Eaters. The last one, however, was much more persistent than his two fellow combatants and so he managed to disarm Marlene in an uncovered moment. Her wand flew through the air and landed at the other end of the room. The Death Eater pointed his wand at her again. Panic spread all over her body and at the same time it was as if her heart stood still and maybe it did for a moment. She heard the spell being called before she saw the bright light. Although she wanted to fight, although she wanted to live, she was already prepared to die.

She didn’t know what she was realizing first. The fact that she in fact wasn’t dead or the fact that it wasn’t the Death Eater in front of her who had just cast the spell. Logically, she should have heard immediately that the words were being spoken behind her and that the bright light was flashing past her from behind. And yet it was only the motionless body of the Death Eater that fell hard to the ground, that made her realize that she was not dead, and only then came the realization that he could not be the cause of it.

Jerkily she turned around and to her great joy saw her father standing in front of her with his wand raised. Although he still had to lean against the table with one hand, he seemed to be doing well by and large. Relief spread to Marlene. Her father also seemed relieved that his youngest was well. He just opened his mouth to say something when a green lightning hit him and this time he finally went down.

Marlene gave a terrible scream. Every inch of her body was burning to run to him, to scream at him to get up, but the small rational part in her head prevailed that advised at her to see where the danger had come from. She turned her head in the direction of the stairs to the upper floors to locate the source of the curse and looked into the face she unfortunately knew all too well. Bellatrix Lestrange.

“I’m sorry to just barge in here, but a little birdie told me I’d find you here and what could be a better way to meet my baby cousin’s newest whore?”

"Better than killing my family? Yes, I’m sure for you there’s nothing better. So are you going to just kill me with avada kedavra now or are you just going to keep talking and hope I die because you’re wasting all the oxygen?”

“I’m supposed to kill you? Oh, no, where’s the fun in that? He’ll do that for me,” another figure appeared on command, and when Marlene realized who it was, it made her blood freeze.

“Sirius?”

But there was no answer. He just stood there as if in a trance, his gaze stubbornly directed at her and yet he didn’t really seem to look at her. His face was completely free of emotion and his movements resembled those of a creepy puppet when he reached for his wand and pointed it at her.

“Sirius, no! Don’t do this! She manipulates you. Snap out of it! SNAP OUT OF IT! SIRIUS!”

But no matter what she screamed, nothing seemed to reach him. Her screams became louder and louder, more and more desperate. Tears began to flood her face. Her screaming became more and more a plea, a hope to reach the part of him that was his true self.

“Sirius, please,” it was only a small whisper, but it was all the strength she had left and in the next moment she saw the green light coming towards her.


End file.
